Alvin and the chipmunks Sequel for Friend or Villain
by Mrs Brittany
Summary: (Sequel for Friend or Villlain) A week has passed since Brittany died and everyone is still suffering, especially Alvin who feels that the most important part of him who was Brittany was now gone forever but, is Brittany really gone? (STORY IS COMPLETE) ENJOY:)
1. Chapter 1

A week has now passed since Brittany died due to blows on her organs such as her liver, her intestines and her kidneys received by Sam who claimed to be the chipette's father and everyone believed his little story, however Alvin didn't fully believed him. A day later after Brittany died, a test was performed on Sam's and Brittany's body and their DNA did not match therefore he couldn't be the father of the girls. That was great news to everyone even for Alvin because he believed that Brittany and her sisters did not deserve a murderer as their father. The Seville family were still suffering that Brittany wasn't with them anymore and Dave had tried to cheer them all up by telling them that they were going on tour the upcoming summer however, this did not cheer them up, it only made their pain get worse because they knew that if they were going on tour, it would remind them of Brittany who always talked about being in the spotlight however, the one who was suffering the most was Alvin. He wouldn't eat, he would stay in bed all day crying and would look at pictures of Brittany. He even kept Brittany's pink vest and treasured it. Eleanor and Jeanette were concerned for Alvin's health so they told him that Brittany wouldn't like that he was suffering and locked in his room 24/7, she would like for him to move on but, Alvin couldn't. Dave had let Alvin stay home from school for a few days now because he knew that Alvin wouldn't concentrate on his classes.

Alvin blamed himself for Brittany's death, he felt that the most important piece of him was missing.

 **Tuesday morning 7:23am**

The chipmunks and the two female chipmunks, we're downstairs early, eating because it was a school day. However one of them was missing and that was Alvin.

Dave glances at his watch and says "I'll be back you guys" he gets up from his chair and leaves the dinning room to the chipmunks room. He opens the door and sees Alvin under the covers. He approaches him before shaking him gently. "Alvin, Alvin wake up" after waiting a few seconds to get a response, Dave takes the covers off his head and is heartbroken by what he sees. Alvin was sleeping peacefully while he had dried tears and was hugging Brittany's pink vest. Dave didn't want to wake up his son however, he knew that Alvin couldn't miss anymore days of school.

"Alvin please wake up" Dave shook him a bit harder which works. Alvin stirs and opens his eyes which had eye bags. "Uh wha, what is it Dave?"he questions before rubbing his eyes. "It's time to get ready for school, please get dressed and go downstairs to eat because it's almost time for y'all to leave" Dave said as he checked Alvin's forehead to see if he had a fever. "Dave I don't want to go to school" Alvin groans as he puts the covers over his face. Dave glances at his watch and sees that they had five minutes left to go. "Alvin come on, you can't miss anymore days so, it's time to get up and get ready quickly or y'all will be late" Dave said as he lifts the covers completely off his son. "Ugh fine" responded Alvin hopping off his bed and makes his way to the bathroom. Dave noticed that Alvin smelled funny because he hasn't showered for a week. "Alvin, before you brush your teeth, I want you to take a shower okay" Alvin who was about to enter the bathroom, turns to face Dave and says "but I thought you wanted me to get dressed quickly so we can get to school on time?" Dave approaches him and pets his head before saying "I changed my mind, so I'll go drop off your brothers first and then I'll come back for you. I'm sure that your teacher will understand for you being late" Alvin doesn't say anything and goes in the bathroom.

Dave looks as his son walks away before looking at his bed to see the pink vest. He walks to it and picks it up before hugging it. A tear ran down his cheek as flashbacks came to his mind. Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Alvin decides to brush his teeth first instead of taking a shower because he always forgets to brush his teeth when he takes a shower first. As he's looking for the small tooth paste, he caught a glimpse of something pink in the mirror so, he looks at it but sees nothing but his reflection. he finally he finds the tooth paste and as he was pouring some on his tooth brush, he hears "Alvin" which makes him look around the bathroom.

"That's funny, I thought I heard my name being called" he whispered and started to brush his teeth. "Alvin" he hears it again so he pauses and questions loudly "Dave is that you? Simon are you calling me? Anyone?" he doesn't get a response so he resumes brushing his teeth. After getting rid of the remaining tooth paste in his mouth, he decided to wash his face. As he's doing that, he hears "Alvin" again but more loudly. Alvin turns around but sees no one. "Okay Simon, I know that's yo so stop it" he says but still doesn't receive an answer. Alvin glances at his reflection and his heart skipped a beep, his blood felt cold and he couldn't breath. He wasn't looking at his reflection anymore, instead it was Brittany's. Her reflection kept staring at him for and after a minute, she says "Alvin" which makes him drop his tooth brush. "Br, Br, Br, Brittany?" the name escaped his mouth as he takes a some steps back. "Alvin? It's... you, It's really you" said her reflection with those blue eyes that Alvin missed looking at. Meanwhile he couldn't speak, it was like he lost his tongue as he saw someone who he thought wouldn't see again. "No no this can't be real, no I must be dreaming or I'm going crazy" mumbled Alvin as his back reached the wall.

"Alvin, what has happened? It's really me and I'm still dead but, my spirit is still here" said the reflection. Alvin takes a deep breath before saying "Br, Brittany are you sure it's you?" he takes a step forward. The reflection smiles and says "yes it's me and I have been with you this whole time since I was killed by my dad... Or should I say Sam who lied about being my dad" Alvin wasn't that afraid anymore and questions her "Really? How can you have been with me this whole time if you didn't appear sooner?" Brittany puts her hand on the other side of the mirror and says "it's because I was very devastated to know that Sam wasn't my dad, so I needed some time alone in your body" Alvin look at her both shocked and confused. "What? Why did it devastate you that you to know Sam wasn't your dad? A murderer who took you away from us. Also, what do you mean that you needed some time alone in my body?" he questions her as he approached the mirror even more.

Brittany frowns and looks down and says "Alvin, even though Sam killed me, I was devastated to know that he wasn't my dad because I realized that I never got to know anything about my real dad. It made me feel lonely, my sisters and I don't know anything about our real father. Even if Sam was my dad which he isn't, I would still love him no matter what kind of monster he was. I would prefer him to be my dad instead of him not being my dad and not knowing who my real dad is. By the way, when I said that I needed some time alone in your body, I meant that I was in your body, in your heart crying. Your love for me is what made me feel better and it gave me the energy to show my self and speak to you so, here I am right now in front of you" Alvin's mind processed what she just said which took him a few seconds.

After a few seconds of silence, Alvin begins cry softly which concerns Brittany. "Alvin what's wrong?" he wipes his tears and says "nothing, it's just that I thought that I would never see you again and I'm crying of happiness that I was wrong" Brittany smiles a bit before saying "I'm so happy to see you again as well Alvin" Both of them wanted embrace each other but, they knew it was impossible. "I wish I could have you in my arms right now" said Alvin as he touched the mirror. "Me to but, I'm inside your remember? So I'm with you" replied the reflection. Suddenly Alvin wants to know something, "wait, when someone dies, don't their spirit go to heaven or something?" the reflection replies "yes some do but others who were evil don't however, my spirit has remained here because, i think it has to do when we fused our spirits and our love for each other remember? My spirit must've adapted it self with yours so, it's like I'm still alive except, I don't have my body anymore" Alvin looks at her happy and then sad. "I'm so glad that you're still with us but I'm sad that you don't have your body anymore. I won't get to hug or kiss you anymore" said Alvin as he tries not to blush.

Brittany giggles before saying "well, I'm sure that the problem of me not having hug a body will be fixed soon, I have faith that I will have flesh and blood again" Alvin looks at her with hope and questions her "you mean, it's possible that you can have your body back even though it can't be used anymore?" Brittany nods and says "yeah something like that" now Alvin feels even more hopeful and happy which he hasn't felt in a week. "By the way, how did you know that Sam isn't your dad when you were dead?" Alvin asked her wanting to know more. "Uh hello, I was in your body, so I was able to read your mind" the reflection replied making Alvin feel stupid for asking that. "Oh right sorry" he replied before chuckling. Brittany smiles and says "well I'll talk to you later after you're done showering alright" Said the reflection and Alvin quickly questions her "wait, how come I can't feel that you're in my body?" the reflection replies "because I'm in your heart asleep and I stay still however, I can take over if I want to but, it's your body so, I don't have any right to take control of it" Alvin turns on the shower before replying "Britt, my body is your body as well, and you can use it whenever you want but, you might feel a bit different when you take control because, this is a guys body. Do you get what I'm trying say?" questioned Alvin as he felt bit awkward.

Brittany rolls her eyes and says "yeah I know" Alvin was about to undress himself but, quickly remembers that he wasn't alone. Brittany notices this and winks at him before saying "well, I talk to you later then, love you Alvin" she blew a kiss at him before disappearing from the mirror and Alvin's reflection was back. He kept staring at his reflection for a few more seconds before hopping in the shower and happily singing witch doctor as he showers since he knew that Brittany was still with them.

Half an hour later, Alvin finished showering and was now getting dressed for school. As he's putting on some cologne, he hears footsteps approaching the room. "Knock, knock Alvin, are you ready to go?" a voice came from the door. "Yes Dave" Alvin puts on his backpack and opens the door. Dave sees something on Alvin which surprises him. "Well, i guess taking a shower must've cheered you up huh" Dave said as he began to walk the stairs with the chipmunk. Alvin wanted to tell Dave the good news however, he figured that Dave would think he was just hallucinating that he saw and talked to Brittany. "Yep it sure did" replied Alvin as they reached the got to the first floor.

They got to school and Alvin went to his class. The teacher didn't ask for an excuse note for being late since she knew that Alvin and his family are going trough a lot of pain. The teacher who's name is Mrs. Anderson gave Alvin the assignment and he made his way to his seat.

Five minutes later, Alvin was having a hard time trying to figure out the answer to a question. "10x-20=40, ugh this is to hard" Alvin mumbled to himself as he scratched his head with his pencil. "The answer is B" a voice said which got Alvin's attention. He looks around trying to find who was the one who said that. "It's B, Alvin" he heard the voice again then realizes where it was coming from. "Brittany?" he mumbles. "Yes, and don't tell me you forgot that I'm inside of you" said Brittany in Alvin's mind. "No I didn't forgot, it's just that I'm not used to-" "Mr. Seville who are you talking to" Alvin was interrupted by a the teacher who standing next to his desk. "Oh uh no one" replied Alvin putting a nervous smile. "Hmm Oh alright" the teacher walks to her desk.

Alvin looks back at his paper and circles the answer Brittany told him. "Sorry about that Alvin, I forgot that no one can talk during a when doing an assignment in Mr. Anderson's class. I'll talk to you during lunch, later" said Brittany and Alvin replies "wait I need the answer for number the the last two questions" however he doesn't receive a response and had to do the rest of the questions on his own.

Later at lunch, Alvin had gotten his tray and was heading to the table where his brothers and the chipettes were but, when Brittany sees one of her girlfriends she tells him "Alvin, can you go sit with my bestie?" Alvin looks to his right to see Brittany's best friend and says "uh i don't know Britt, because I don't know what to talk about with her" Brittany replies "just ask her how's she's doing and does she miss-" she was cut off by Alvin "wait, I have a better idea, just take over my body and you can go spend some time with her" Brittany didn't want Alvin to feel like she's taking advantage of using him as her host so she tells him "are you sure, I mean I don't want to seem like-" "Yeah it's cool baby, just make sure to eat the food that I'm carrying because I'm hungry" Brittany giggles before saying "oh alright, thanks Alvin" Brittany slowly starts to control his body as he feels his spirit leaving it.

"Whoa, so this is what it feels like not having a body" said Alvin as he tried to move. "Wow, i feel like I'm in my body again" Brittany as she stared at her new paws. "Well, you can use my body as long as you want Britt, meanwhile I'm going to try to take a nap since it feels cozy inside your heart. "Thanks Alvin and I'll wake you up when I'm done using it" replied Brittany as she approached her best friend.

Meanwhile at with the rest of the chipmunks, they noticed who they thought, was Alvin approaching Brittany's best friend. "That's odd, why is Alvin sitting with her today?" questioned Theodore before biting in to his sandwich. "Maybe Laura, invited him to sit next to her" replied Simon as he took his gaze off Brittany.

meanwhile with Brittany, "Heyy girlfriend" she said before taking a seat next to Laura. She mentally slaps her forehead for saying that because she quickly forgot she's in Alvin's body and can't talk like she used to in her original body. Laura looks at Brittany and says "uh hi Alvin, what can I do for you?" Brittany replies "I just wanted to know how are you?" Laura begins to play with her food and says "I'm okay I guess, just a little sad" Brittany puts a paw on hers which surprises. Laura slowly takes her hand back. "Sorry, I just wanted to comfort you and please tell me why you're sad" Laura sighs before saying "I'm surprised that you don't know why I'm sad since you were Brittany's boyfriend" Brittany looks at her confused but that's when it hits her.

"Oh yeah of course I'm devastated as well that Brittany is gone, and I know that you are as well" said Brittany as she tried hard not to tell her best friend that she was actually talking to her not Alvin, right then and there. "I sure am and I miss her a lot" Laura begins to cry before standing up. "Hey Bestie wait, I mean Laura" Brittany manages to stop her and she turns around. "Please, cheer up, I know how much you miss Brittany and I miss her a lot to, and I'm sure Brittany is in heaven looking down and heard everything you just said. Also, if you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you" Laura smiles and says "thanks Alvin, I needed that" she then hugs Brittany and sits back down.

"By the way, would it bother you if I stay seated here for the rest of lunch time?" Brittany questions her. Laura's shakes head and says "of course not, and I'm glad that you came here because I used to eat lunch with Brittany here but, when she died I always come to this table and eat my lunch alone" Brittany smiles sympathetically and begins to dig in her food.

During the remaining time of lunch, the two talked about a cute dress that they saw on a commercial and they talked about shopping. Laura was shocked to know that Alvin, or should I say Brittany enjoyed going to malls to shop for new clothes.

The bell for the end of lunch rang so, the two went to dump their trays. "Thanks again for eating with me Alvin, see you tomorrow" said Laura as she walked in another direction. Brittany was about to go to one of her classes that she had when she was in her old body but then she quickly remembers that she's using Alvin's body. "Alvin, Alvin" ALVIN" she calls him. "Huh what oh hey Britt, did you enjoy your spending time with your friend?" Alvin questions in her mind before yawning loudly. "Yep, and we can switch now" replied Brittany as she looked around trying to see if anyone was looking at her. "Alrighty then here I go" Alvin starts to gain control and Brittany leaves the host and back to his heart. "Boy I had a great nap" said Alvin as he began to make his way to his last class. "Oh well, that's good and thanks again for letting me borrow your body" Brittany said in his mind. "No problem baby and remember, you can use my body whenever you want" replied Alvin.

"Thanks and I'll take a nap as well" she said as she made her way to the deepest part of his heart that was filled with the love he had for her. Alvin got to his last class which was art and he had it with Ryan. He made it to the room and went to his assigned seat. Suddenly someone approaches Alvin which gets his attention. As soon as Alvin sees who it is, his blood boils. "Hey Alvin, I know that you hate me my right now and you want to claw my eyes out but, I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry about your loss and also sorry and I've been regretting for bullying Brittany when she was alive so much that I feel like the guilt is eating me from inside out" Alvin was stunned to hear the tough Ryan say that. He kept staring at Ryan and could see tell that he had been crying as well "Ryan, I'm glad that you now know that what you did to Brittany was wrong but, if she were still here, I'm sure she would have forgive you" Ryan smiles a bit and says "thanks man and I'll leave you alone now" Ryan walks away to where the rest of his jock friends were. Alvin watched him leave and then looks at his arms that were in his desk. "I think you heard him as well" said Alvin as he places a hand on his heart. "Britt, are you there?" No answer. Alvin closes his ears to stop hearing the class talking loudly and waits for a minute. He then hears soft snoring in his mind which makes him chuckle.

Later...

The chipmunks and the chipettes were back home. Theodore and Eleanor were helping Dave make dinner, Simon was doing some research on his laptop, Jeanette was reading a book, and Alvin was in his shared room laying in bed and staring at the ceiling. All of a sudden he hears someone yawn which puts a smile on his face. "Well hello sleepy head, you sure took a long nap" he says and Brittany responds in his mind "hey baby, and yeah I know" Alvin hops out of bed and gets something under it. "Ugh I so bored" said Brittany before noticing Alvin holding something. "What's that?" she questions. Alvin decides not to answer her yet and was holding red steal box which had a lock. He pulls something behind the night stand next to him and it was a golden key. He opens the box and Brittany is touched by the sight. "Alvin, you didn't have to do that" she says with both amazement and with love. In the box was a similar sweater to Alvin's but, this one was pink and it had a white A instead of a Yellow A. (The sweater looks just like the one in my profile picture)"GUYS, DINNER IS READY" Dave shouted from the kitchen.

However Alvin nor Brittany weren't paying attention that Dave had called them. "I made it my self three days after you died and from now one, I'll always wear pink for you and it's my second favorite color" Alvin takes off his sweater without warning Brittany who quickly covers her eyes. he then puts on the new sweater and heads to the bathroom to look at his reflection reflection. He hopped on the sink and loves what he sees. "Wow, I don't look that bad" he says as he posses. "Are you kidding? it looks great on you" replied Brittany as her reflection replaces Alvin's. "Oops sorry" she says before removing her reflection. Alvin chuckles and says "you know, I bet this would look better on your original body" Brittany smiles but then it quickly goes away. "I wish I could have my body back I don't like being in here" she said which worries Alvin. "Wait, then you don't like being in my body?" He questions feeling a bit offended. Brittany read Alvin's mind and could tell that he took it the wrong way. "Wait no it's not like that, it's just that I miss doing girly things, moving around freely and having girl talks with my sisters" replied Brittany. "Oh okay, but like you said, let's have faith that you'll get your body back or you'll get a body alright" Alvin replies which makes Brittany's sadness go away "thanks, and you're right lets believe that I'll be happy again with my own body" she said cheerfully as she stared at Alvin's reflection.

Meanwhile in the dinning room, Dave started to wonder why Alvin wasn't downstairs yet so, he goes to his son's room. Dave knocks on the room but doesn't receive an answer so, he enters the room and saw Alvin's phone on the nightstand but, he wasn't there. Suddenly Dave hears someone talking from the bathroom so, he approaches the door and listens. "Yeah that would be so great" "aww thanks Britt, I know I like my new look to" Dave gets creeped out a bit and slowly opens the door. He looks inside to see Alvin talking as he stares in the mirror. "Alvin, who are you talking to?" Questions Dave as he goes in. Alvin was startled to see his father and says "oh hi Dave, I was talking to my self" Dave, raises an eyebrow as he notices Alvin's outfit "oh okay, dinner is ready and by the way, what's with the new look?" Questions Dave as he approaches his son. "Oh um I decided that from now on I'm wearing pink only" Alvin responded. Dave starts to get worried about Alvin and says "oh alright, anyway the others or waiting now for you for dinner" Dave kisses Alvin's forehead before heading out the door. "Okay Dave, I'll be there in a minute" Alvin said as he closes the door.

He goes back to the mirror to see Brittany's reflection giggling. "What's so funny baby?" Brittany says "the look on your face when you saw Dave standing by the doorway" Alvin couldn't help but laugh as well before saying "I know, anyway I'm going downstairs to eat. I'll talk to you after" Brittany holds her right elbow and rests her chin and says "okey dokey" and disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave was back in the dinning room and takes a seat as he had a worried look. Simon who was spoon feeding his girlfriend Jeanette asked, "hey Dave is everything alright?" and his father looks at him. "No, I'm starting to worry more about Alvin, because a minute ago I caught him wearing a pink sweater instead of his usual red on and also, he was talking to himself, he was pretending like he was talking to Brittany and I know this because I heard him say her nick name" Dave informed them which brings sad memories back. Both Eleanor and Jeanette began to sob on their boyfriends torso. "Um Dave, i think Alvin should see a psychiatrist because he seems to be getting worse" Simon advised as he rubbed his girlfriends back.

Dave who had a few tears as well says "you're right Simon but, first I'm going to have a talk with Alvin after dinner" Simon nods and then glances at his younger brother who was trying to hold his tears. Simon puts an arm on his shoulder and says "it's okay to let it out" Theodore looks at him but doesn't say anything as his eyes get watery.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and see someone familiar approaching.

As soon as Alvin went in the dining room, all eyes were on him. He takes a seat and looks at his food before looking up to see the his brothers and the two girls staring at him. "What?" he questions them and Simon replies "Alvin, why are you wearing that? You know that it only brings painful memories and you know that we're trying to move on" this infuriates Alvin who smashes his plate on the floor. "Don't you ever tell me to move on dear brother, because Brittany will always be here with us and will never be forgotten" Alvin told his brother. Now there was silence as the sadness grew. Alvin storms to his room and they all hear him close the door loudly.

Dave couldn't hold it anymore and begins to cry which breaks Theodore's heart. The short, chubby chipmunk approaches Dave and hugs him tightly. Next Simon hugs him to and then the two girls join the hug.

In the meantime, Alvin was in his room trashing everything of his belongings as Brittany tries to calm him down. "Alvin, baby chill" Eventually, Alvin who was breathing hard, sits on his bed rubs his temples. "Britt, I can't calm down not after what that nerd said" Alvin responded. Brittany's spirit leaves Alvin's body and sits next to him. "Alvin look at me" she demands before placing her paw on his. Alvin turns to look at her and realizes something. "Wait, I'm actually able to see you without a mirror?" He questions as he looks in to her icy blue eyes. "Yeah, but only you're able to see me like, if I appear in front of others they won't see me for some reason" Brittany responded. Alvin looked at her even confused and asked "how do you know that?" Brittany kisses his cheek before saying "because I was standing next to you when we were downstairs and Dave, my sisters and your brothers were staring at you. I noticed that they couldn't see me" Alvin then tells her "oh I see and by the way, I think it's time for them to know that you're still here" Brittany gave him a confused look and asked "unfortunately that can't happen because they can't see-" Alvin cuts her off "I know that but, there's still a way that they can know that you're here" Brittany stays quiet as she thinks.

"Then what is it?" She asked. Alvin looks at her paws on him but, he can't feel her touching him and says "Simon has this kind of machine that can detect if you're lying or telling the truth so, my plan is that we switch like we did in school, and you'll ask Simon to test his machine with you by asking you questions that way I would have proof that shows you're still here" Brittany smiles at his plan and says "that's sound great but, are you sure it's going to work?" Alvin tries to kiss her but his face goes through hers which embarrasses him a bit. "Sorry, and I'm sure-" he stopped talking when he saw the door open.

Dave came in worried and questions him "Alvin, we need to talk?" Alvin hops off his top bed and sits on Theodore's next to Dave. "Listen, I have been thinking about this for a day now and I have decided to take you to a psychiatrist" Alvin dislikes what he heard and gets up "oh I see, you think I'm crazy? Is that it?" Dave puts hand on his head but, Alvin shoves it away. "It's not that, it's just you've been-" "no you listen to me Dave, if I can prove to you that I'm not losing my mind, would you forget about taking me there?" Dave looks at Alvin stunned and says "what, what do you mean by prove to me?" Alvin sighs and says "Brittany never left" Dave looks at him sympathetically before saying "Alvin, I know it's hard to let go of the past-" "You don't get it, she's still here... with me" Dave gets hugs his son and says "shhh, she's gone Alvin, and we only have memories-" "Alright, fine don't believe me but, I'll show you that she still here" Alvin stands on the floor and closing his eyes.

"Brittany, let's do this" he says and she responds "okay, here I go" in a few seconds Alvin began to lose control of his body as Brittany gained control. Meanwhile, Dave watched Alvin's strange behavior. He saw his son shaking and a he feels a breeze coming from him which creeped him out. "There, you can do it Britt" Said Alvin in her mind. Brittany glances at Dave and says "Dave, how you been?" she jumps to hug him but Dave doesn't hug her back. He was still trying to figure out what just happened. "Alvin, I don't know how you managed to do that but, now I'm more convinced that you need to see a psychiatrist" Brittany stops hugging him before saying "Dave it's me Br-" "Alvin I know it's hard but, you have to accept that she's gone okay" Dave told her and then kisses his forehead. "I'll see if you can have an appointment this week okay, now go brush your teeth because it's almost bed time" Dave heads out of the room to the living room.

Brittany stares at the window and was thinking. "I knew this I plan wouldn't work and-" "What do you mean? you haven't even tried, now go get Simon and ask him if you can use his machine" Alvin who read her mind, interrupted her. "Alright, alright" Brittany heads out the room to the living room. She gets there and sees everyone watching meerkat manor. "Simon?" Everyone turns to look at her. "What is it Alvin?" He questions as he had an arm around Jeanette's shoulders. "Could I use you're lie detector machine?" She question and earns curious looks from everyone. "What do you need it for?" He questions. "You'll know why and I need all of you to come with me right now" Brittany replied. Everyone looks at each other before Simon walks to the basement as the others followed.

Simon approaches a chair with a computer mouse on a table next to the chair. "Sit here and place your paw in the mouse" Simon tells her as he turns on the computer and she does. Next he wraps some wires on her fingers. "Now what kind of questions do you want me to ask you?" Simon asked and Brittany thinks for a minute. "before I tell you, I want you all to know something, I'm not really Alvin. I'm Brittany using Alvin's body, and I'm actually still alive but I don't have my body so, Alvin is letting me use his so I can communicate with you all to tell y'all that, I never left and I was in this body the whole time. Also the reason why my spirit never left this world is because, when I fused with Alvin, my spirit was I guess attached to his so, it's like it wouldn't leave unless Alvin's spirit came along so, that's the reason why I'm still here using Alvin's body with his permission to tell y'all that" unfortunately for her, none of them believed what she said.

"Uh huh, fascinating, now please tell me the first question that you want me to ask you Alvin" Simon said as he started to lose his patience. Brittany was expecting this kind of reaction from them and says "alright then, ask me if I'm really Brittany" Simon shakes his head and says "Alvin stop wasting my time, and ask me something else something that can be true" Brittany starts to become frustrated and says "I told you, ask me if I'm really Brittany" Simon sighs before asking "are you really Brittany" "YES" she answered quickly.

In a few seconds, Simon got the result to the first question. "What the?" the results showed that she was telling the truth. The others look at the computer screen and started to look from the screen to Brittany back and fourth. "Uh okay I'll ask you the next this time, who-" Simon was interrupted by Eleanor. "What did Brittany get me for my birthday last year?" Brittany easily remembers and says "I got you a blender and a hair dryer" which stuns Eleanor and Jeanette. Simon got the results and she was correct. Everyone looked at Brittany wondering if it was actually her because Alvin didn't know what Brittany got Eleanor for her birthday last year since he didn't attend her party because he was grounded for a month for breaking one of the windows of his school with rock. "Let me ask you a question, what did you told Jeanette and I about what you thought of Alvin the first time as soon as you saw him on tv?" Jeanette questions which is a question that only the chipettes know the answer to. "I thought he was a cocky, selfish, player who plays with every girls feelings that came to his life" now Jeanette and Eleanor were shocked even more because those were the exact words that Brittany said a couple of years ago.

Simon got the results and she was telling the truth. Everyone gasped before looking at their sibling that they thought was gone forever. "Big sister, is it really you?" Questioned Eleanor as tears were coming out. "Yes Ellie, it's me Brittany" she replied. Eleanor jumps to hug her sister so tight as she let her tears fall. Second Jeanette joins the hug and then the rest. "Britt, sniff, I thought that, sniff, we would never see you again sniff" Eleanor said as she kept hugging her. "We missed you so much" Said Jeanette. "We missed you to" said Simon and Theodore together.

Meanwhile Brittany couldn't breath so she tells them, "um guys could y'all back away a little, I can't breath" everyone chuckles before getting off her. Brittany's catches her breath before noticing Dave standing far away as tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Dave?" She calls him. Dave comes turning to her and hugs her with so much love. "Brittany my baby, I'm so happy to know you haven't left us" Dave said before sniffing. "I missed you to Dad" replied Brittany which felt good calling him that. "This means that Alvin was telling the truth the whole time and I didn't believe him" said Dave before slapping his own forehead. "Dave please don't be hard on your self, it's understandable to why you didn't believe him" Brittany responded. Dave let's her go and says "still, I can't stop feeling guilty though. He told me when I was in his room that you were still with us but, I wasn't listening and kept telling him that he needed to see a psychiatrist" Brittany cleans Dave's tears and says "but now you know that I'm really here and that's all that matters" Dave's sniffs a one more time and says "you're right" he then stops hugging her and puts her down.

Now there was awkward silence between them. suddenly Simon speaks "so, does this mean that you'll still be with us forever?" Brittany gladly nods before saying "yep however, since I don't have my body anymore, I'm going to have to live inside Alvin since his spirit is part of mines and he doesn't mind sharing this body with me" everyone looks at her amazed and sad. "Oh I wish we could get to see you again in your original body" said Eleanor before grabbing Brittany's new paw. "Me to but it's better that I'm actually here than-" "WAIT" Simon startled them before saying "I don't know how I'm going to do it but, I will restore your original body Brittany, I promise you that. By the way, I'll need your help Jeanette" this leaves everyone speechless for a few seconds. Jeanette kisses his cheek and says "that's one of the reasons why I love you. You love to help others when they desperately need a hand" Everyone looks at the couple in awww. "Well I'll get started now" Simon said before leaving with Jeanette.

Everyone gives their attention back to Brittany. "So Britt, what do you feel as your using Alvin's body?" Eleanor questions as she looks at Brittany up and down. "Um i feel a bit strange, for example I'm a little taller and I can tell that Alvin works out because these arms are somewhat muscular" Brittany replies as she looked at her new paws. All of a sudden Eleanor comes up with an awkward question. "Um what about the rest, like does it feel the same down there?" Brittany blushes because she knew what Eleanor was trying to asking. "Oh that, yeah it feels different but, I'm not planning on looking at it until Alvin and I are married.. Well that's if I get my body back" Brittany responded. Eleanor begins to giggle at her face and so does Theodore. "Wait, what are you going to do when you need to do your business in the bathroom or take a shower?" Brittany starts to feel weird with Eleanor's questions. "Um if ever need to use the bathroom to shower or whatever, I'll switch with Alvin, so he deal with that since it's his body" Brittany replies. "Oh okay but what abou-" "So guys, now that you all know I'm still here, what do y'all want to do?" Brittany changed the subject avoiding even more of Eleanor's awkward questions.

Dave happily says "well, right now I'm going to call Dr. Rubin to ask her if it's okay if the school can have a prom for all grade levels and I'll pay for everything and I'm going to do this for you Brittany, to celebrate that you're still with us. Also, I'm not going to tell her that you're still alive because she might think I'm crazy but, if Simon manages to restore your body then I will tell her the world the good news" Dave managed to put smiles on all of their faces making them jump on him to hug him.

"That would mean so much to me dad, or Dave wait you know what? I'll call you dad instead because you deserve for me to call you that since you've been there for all of us with love" said Brittany as she played with Dave's hair. Dave gently grabs her and holds her. "Um Brittany, does Alvin know the good news?" Dave questions. "Oh snap I totally forgot about him" she closes her eyes. "Alvin, are you there?" "Alvin hello are-" "yeah I'm here and I heard the great news, I also heard what Simon and Jeanette are planning to do. Dang that Simon sure does give me surprises, sometimes he can be a pain in the neck but others times he's the best brother in the world" Alvin responded in her mind. "Yep, oh do you want to take control of your body?" She questions. "No that's okay, you can keep using it until you feel like you feel like you need to use the bathroom or something" Alvin responded in her mind.

"Oh okay, thanks baby" Brittany replied before opening her eyes. "Yeah he knows, anyway I'm going to check what Simon and Jeanette are doing" Brittany makes her way out of the basement.


	3. Chapter 3

When Brittany went to her shared room, she didn't find them however, something that was hanging from Alvin's bed caught her eye. She approaches it and smiles. "Hey it's you" Brittany grabs the the thing which was her pink vest. "Now what were you doing in Alvin's bed?" She questions herself. "I always had it with me every time that I slept because it reminded me of you and the perfume you used" Brittany hugs her vest and says "aww really? That's so cute and because I love you, I'm going to let you keep it" she then puts it back on his bed before walking away. "Thanks baby, I'll treasure it forever" Alvin responded.

Brittany went to check the living room but didn't find the two, however, she started to hear voices coming from the back door of the house. She approaches the door and sees Simon outside holding what looked to be a controller and Jeanette was adjusting its antenna. Brittany comes out and questions them, "hey guys, what are you doing?" the two turn to look at her. "Is this Brittany speaking to us or is it you Alvin?" questioned Simon. "It's Brittany, anyway what are you two doing?" She asked as she notices something on the ground in front of them. She looks at her tombstone with a bunch of flowers and it said "Brittany Seville born on 1993 died on 2009" will always be remembered" she then saw below the numbers Alvin's signature and to its side it said "I will always love"

both Simon and Jeanette notice Brittany looking at her own tombstone. "Britt, are you listening?" Brittany looks at then before saying "huh what? Oh sorry, what were you saying?" She questioned. The couple look at each other and Simon tells her "I was saying we are using this controller that tells me how deep the casket that has your body is buried so, what I'm planning to do is to retrieve the casket and get your body out, then ill try to replace your bag organs with artificial organs but in order to do this, I'll need Alvin's help" Brittany looked at him with hope and asked "great and I'm curious to what you need Alvin for?" Simon hands the control to Jeanette before saying "because, with his help, I will be able to preform surgery on your body, look you'll understand soon enough" Brittany responds "oh alright, I'll be in the living room if you need me" she heads back inside leaving the two.

Brittany entered the living room to see Dave in his pajamas. "Um Brittany or Alvin it's time for bed and where's Simon and Jeanette?" Dave questioned. "Oh, they're outside checking something" Brittany responded as she sat on the couch. "Oh okay thanks, now go bed in either Brittany's or Alvin's bed whoever is ugh... You get what I'm trying to say" Brittany's laughs and before saying "yeah goodnight Dave" she the makes her way upstairs.

Moments later, Brittany felt like she needed to use the bathroom so, she closes her eyes. "Alvin, can we switch?" "Huh oh yeah sure" he replied before taking control once again. "Boy what a day it was huh Alvin" Brittany said before getting out of his body and her spirit stands next to him. "Yeah, and I'm glad that our family finally knows that you're still here" replied Alvin as he leaves the room and goes to bathroom as Brittany follows. "Yep.. oops if forgot that you need some privacy" Brittany giggled before going inside her host and goes deep in to his heart.

After he did his business, he went back to the room to see Simon and Jeanette in their beds, and gets on his own bed. "Goodnight Britt" Alvin whispered. "Goodnight Alvin" replied Brittany in his mind.

The next morning, Brittany woke up Alvin for school since she didn't want Dave to yell at him for not being up early. "Alright I'm up baby" Alvin responded as he hops off his bed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

After that, he gets out of the bathroom to see Dave in the hallway. "Oh Alvin or whoever is in control, you're not going to school today because of the situation you two are dealing with so, feel free to go back to bed" said Dave before walking away. That was like music to Alvin's ears and starts to rejoice "did you hear that Britt? We get to stay home from boring school" Brittany who was also happy responds "yes now we can spend the whole day together Alvie" she then gets out of his body and kisses his cheek. Alvin didn't feel it but, was still glad that she was happy like he was.

Alvin goes to the living room and sees Dave leaving with Simon and Theodore. "Have fun in school you two" Alvin said in a mocking way. Simon who wasn't bother by his comment replies "we sure will Alvin" then Dave speaks "Alvin, I'll be back in few minutes so please behave and if you're hungry, you know where the toaster waffles are" Dave closes the door and locks it with his key. "Now this is what I deserve, some piece and quiet, no annoying teachers, no annoying homework, and no annoying brothers lecturing you about school. It just me and the most beautiful girl in the world" Alvin turns on the tv before handing to the kitchen to get some toaster waffles. They spent the day watching horror movies and playing videos games which by the way, they took turns using Alvin's body to play.

Later at night time, Alvin was in his room reading a comic book which Brittany found to be boring however, she didn't want to be rude with Alvin since he's been so generous since yesterday. "ALVIN COULD YOU COME HERE DOWN HERE PLEASE?" shouted Simon from the basement. Alvin lazily slithers out of bed and heads to where his brother was.

Once he gets there, he sees everyone there and hospital equipment. He then sees something leaves him speechless. There in the middle of everyone was the casket that has Brittany's body. Simon struggled to dig and get the casket in the house but he managed to do it. "Good you're here" Said Simon as he approached him. Brittany leaves Alvin body and approaches her original body. The casket was transparent so she was able to see her body that wasn't decomposed much. Her skin was still there but, her body was very bony. "Alvin we are going to need you help with the surgery" said Simon before putting a paw on his shoulder. Alvin looked at him demented and asked "how can I help?" Simon looks back at the others and then back at him. "Remember that demon or whatever that creature was who took over your body?" Alvin nods.

"Well, have you thought that maybe that creature left some of his powers inside you?" Alvin shakes his and Simon continues "could you check?" Alvin looks at him like he lost his mind so he asked "how am I suppose to do that Sherlock?" Simon doesn't answer and gets close him. "PAM" Simon punches Alvin's chest which shocked everyone but, they knew that it was part of Simon's plan. "What was that for Si?" Alvin questions while gasping for air. Simon doesn't answer, instead he elbows Alvin on the back of his neck making him get in his knees. "Si... Cough, what.. Cough is... Cough, the matter with you?" Alvin questions. However Simon still doesn't reply and kicks his stomach instead.

Meanwhile everyone was horrified as they watched Simon assault his brother. Theodore couldn't handle looking at the scene anymore so he runs out of the basement even though he knew it was part of Simon's plan and, Eleanor and Dave ran after him.

Also, Brittany who was standing close to Alvin, wanted to stop Simon from attacking him but, it was useless trying since she that she couldn't even touch him and he couldn't hear her pleas. "What's wrong doll trash? have you gotten weaker over years?" questioned Simon before grabbing Alvin by his collar. Two words that Simon mentioned brought flashbacks to Alvin. Events that took place when he was a toddler. Suddenly Alvin's vision begins to get blurry and in a few seconds instead of seeing Simon's face, he saw his fathers face. "dad?" He questions. Simon realizes that his plan is working so he says "that's right it's me and I know that because of the beatings I gave you when you were a child, darkness was born in your heart so, another personality was born however, after all those years. you managed to get rid of not just your dark personality but, you got rid of your brother Sam. But now I'm back and I'm going to hurt you more than ever however, there is a way that you can stop me, and that is by you awakening the remaining powers that your dark personality left. If you don't awaken and use those powers then, I won't just hurt you, I'll hurt your girlfriend Brittany, her sisters, your brothers and that human guy" Simon was about to deliver another punch but, suddenly he feels heat coming from Alvin.

"IF" Alvin stands up as he stares at the ground. "IIIIIFFFFFFF" he looks at Simon as he begins to breath hard. "IF YOU EVER LAY PUT FILTHY HANDS ON MY GIRL OR MY BROTHERS OR ANY OF THE ONES I CARE ABOUT, YOULL BE REGRET THAT YOU EVEN EXISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED" all of a sudden, a familiar red cloud surrounds Alvin and he losses consciousness before lounging at Simon ready to do some deliver some damage however, Simon was prepared for this so, he takes out a tranquilizer gun from his back pocket and delivers a dart on Alvin's shoulder. However it didn't work and he only managed to piss off Alvin even more. Jeanette approaches Alvin but Simon quickly tells her "No Jean stay out of this please" Jeanette wanted to protect her boyfriend but, she knew she could get herself hurt if she interfered. Alvin who has Simon pinned, grabbed takes tranquilizer gun from him and crushes it with one paw and was about to land a very hard punch on Simon's jaw but, fortunately for Simon, Dave came in just in time and grabs Alvin off Simon. "Alvin calm down its me" Dave struggled to keep Alvin still because, his hands were burning due to heat coming from Alvin's body who was just as strong or stronger than he was.

Alvin looked at everyone, he didn't see the face of his loved ones anymore, instead he sees his fathers face with an evil smirk. Finally Alvin manages to break free from Dave's drip and lands hard blow to his stomach. Dave gets on his knees and hugs his stomach as Alvin lands another blow to the side of his ribs. Meanwhile Brittany who was frozen in fear, couldn't handle looking at his family being hurt anymore so, she yells "AALVINNNNNN" suddenly, Alvin stops attacking Dave and looks at Brittany and, is able to recognize her instead of seeing his dad's face.

Brittany had tears in her eyes and says "Alvin please stop, you're hurting our family" slowly Alvin regains his consciousness and looks around to see Dave and Simon on the floor. After a few seconds of silence, Alvin starts to feel guilty. "What have I done?" he questions as he tries to wake up an unconscious Dave. "Alvin it's not your fault, and I'm still not done with my plan so please get over here" Alvin looks at him demented and approaches him as the red could still surrounded his body. Brittany gets closer as well "Simon, what just happened? The last thing I remember is coming to the basement" said Alvin before rubbing his eyes. "You'll know soon enough" said Simon who glances at Jeanette. "Jean, could you try to wake up Dave for me and take him to the living room and then come back? We can't have interruptions and we need as much space as we can get. Oh and here's what you need to change in to before coming back" Jeanette nods as she takes a bag from Simon and whispers "I'll be back soon" she then approaches Dave.

Dave woke up a few minutes later with pain on his temple, and makes his way out as Jeanette helped him. She led him to the living room safely and hands him an ice pack that she got from the fridge. She then goes to the bathroom to change. After that she heads back to the basement and locks the door.

"Good you're back" said Simon as he stood next to Brittany's white casket. All three were dressed as surgeons and each of them had an oxygen tank. "Alright before we begin..." he looks at Alvin and says "when I say go, you're going to release all of your power on the body and you'll try to make it give a heart beat and while you're doing that, I will be placing Brittany's new artificial organs after I have removed her bad organs" Simon points at a box by Alvin's feet. "But Simon I don't know-" "just do it when I say go" Simon interrupted before looking back at the casket. "Alright guys, turn on your oxygen tanks because I'm going to open this now" said Simon as he begins to open the casket. As soon as he did, the smell of Brittany's body filled the area. Simon gently carries the body bridal style to a nearby table and puts it there. He then removes the clothes from the upper body only. "Scalpel" Simon demands. Jeanette hands it to him and he begins to open the body's torso to the abdomen. "napkins" he demands and Jeanette hands it to him. He cleans all of the blood off.

It hurt Alvin to see his girls body going through this so, he looks away and sees her spirit standing next to him. "I love you" he whispers and she replies "I love you to"

Three hours later, Simon took out all of the bad organs the body had and was now ready to put the artificial organs. "ALVIN GO" Simon shouts. "Please body don't fail me now" Alvin said in his mind before he grabs the body's right paw with both of his paws and begins to concentrate. Seconds later, the cloud surrounding Alvin's body was now moving to Brittany's. "Hurry Si, I don't know how much longer I can hold" Alvin said as he kept his eyes closed and his paws still. Simon glances at the heart monitor next to the table and notices that it's working. "Alvin you're doing great so far, so stay like that for a few hours alright" said Simon as he receive the box that was on the floor, from Jeanette. Simon began to place the artificial organs as Alvin kept holding.

An hour later, Alvin felt like his body could give up any second so he warns his brother. "Si I can't hold it anymore" said Alvin as his hands were starting to shake. "YES YOU CAN ALVIN, DON'T YOU DARE UP BECAUSE IF YOU DO, YOU'LL LET BRITTANY DOWN, YOU'LL LET ALL OF US DOWN AND I WILL BE EMBARRASSED THAT I HAD A BROTHER AS QUITER. NOW PELASE DON'T GIVE UP, DO THIS FOR BRITTANY" Alvin glances at his girlfriend standing next to him looking worried. "He's right, I won't mess this up" Alvin mumbles and turns to look at Simon to give him a nod. Simon smiles then continues to place the remaining organs.

Jeanette looks at the heart monitor to see things were getting better.

2 hours later, Simon finished putting the remaining artificial organs in the body and says "Now Alvin, tell Brittany to get in her body" Alvin glances at his girlfriend and she nods. Brittany gets on the table on top of her body and slowly enters it making it more difficult for Alvin to control his power. "Ugh come Alvin, you can do this" Alvin said to himself.

All of a sudden the ground started to shake, as Alvin was slowly losing control. "Come on Alvin don't give up, do this for my sister" Jeanette cheered for him. Alvin takes a deep breath and with all he had, he manages to increase his power causing Brittany's body to glow red. After a minute, Alvin began to feel weak so he shouts "I CANT HOLD NO MORE GRAAAAA" the red cloud that was surrounding his body was gone and it was surrounding Brittany's instead.

Alvin got on his knees as he breathes hard. No one was talking, it was peacefully quiet, and the ground wasn't shaking anymore. Alvin rose to his feet to look at Brittany's body. It was still glowing with te red cloud but after a few more seconds, the glowing was gone and the red cloud was gone. Now one said anything as they stared at the heart monitor. There wasn't a single heart beat. Alvin got on his knees again and began to sob. "I'm so sorry Brittany, I fa-" he stopped talking when he heard the heart monitor beeping. He gets to his feet again to see that she was still alive. Brittany's body wasn't bony anymore instead it was back to normal. Smiles formed on their faces, as they saw Brittany breathing.

They couldn't hold their happiness anymore so they form a group hug. "I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT BRO" said Simon as he hugged his brother tightly. "Thanks Si, if it wasn't for you're advice, I would've given up and let everyone down also, thank you Jeanette's as well for letting me know that Brittany not only I need Brittany, you and Eleanor do as well" they began cry from happiness. They all took off their oxygen tanks and noticed that the smell was gone.

However their moment was interrupted when they heard someone moaning. Alvin looks at Brittany's body to see her opening her eyes. "Britt?" he questions before holding her paw. She gently squeezes his and says "Alvin" both Jeanette and Simon admire the sight of couple reuniting. "how do you feel?" Alvin asked a he rubbed her forehead softly. Brittany sits up and looks at her familiar paws to see that she was back in her original body. She then looks at Alvin and says "just tired" then Brittany starts to feel cold air on her chest so she glances. "Aaah, Simon where did you put my shirt before you began the surgery?" Brittany covers her chest with her arms making Alvin laugh. Jeanette spots her shirt on the floor and hands it to her. Brittany almost gagged because of the smell the shirt had so she declines. "No thanks Jean, it stinks" Alvin then gets an idea, so he removes his pink sweater and offers it to her.

"Here Britt, wear this" Brittany looks at him only wearing a white t shirt and asked "are you sure Alvin?" Alvin kisses her forehead and says "yes I am, and you know what, I want you to keep it since you let me keep your vest, then I'll let you keep my pink sweater" Brittany smiles and accepts his sweater. She puts it on and tells him "I'm so lucky to have the best boyfriend in the world" Alvin winks at her and says "when you're the great Alvin Seville's girlfriend, you can expect nothing but happiness for him to give you" Brittany giggles before asking Simon "so, I guess I'm part robot now" Simon and Jeanette look at each other before he says "um well you're still a female chipmunk, with some artificial organs but, you could say that"

Brittany the looks inside her sweater to look at her chest and realizes something. "Hey, didn't you put stitches in my body when you finished putting my new organs?" Simon says "yeah why?" Brittany looks around her torso again and says well, I don't have any stitches, In fact I don't have any marks that show I had surgery" Simon's jaw drops but then Alvin gets rid of the confusion. "I think it has to do with the powers I used to revive your body, I guess it was also enough to be able to heal your upper body as well" All of them look at him amazed.

"By the way Simon, how did you know that I had powers? and how did you know that it would be a great tool to use for the surgery?" questions Alvin. Simon takes off his glasses and hands them to Jeanette before saying "a few days ago, I found a pieces of paper on the bushes outside and I picked up every piece and put them back together. I know that you read front, however there was something on the back that had a weird message which said use your powers for revenge or for good to fix others mistakes" which meant that when Sam wrote the that message in the back, he knew that Alvin had a dark personality that had powers but, he also must've known that Alvin could control those powers so, that's why Sam wrote that message in the back, to let Alvin know that once he got rid of his evil personality and Sam, he would have the choice of fixing Sams mistakes by of helping the ones he hurt which he did with Brittany, or not use the powers at all. So this all means that Sam knew what he was doing was wrong and deep down he was a bit good in his heart. Also in order for Alvin to use his powers, someone had to help him awaken it by reminding them of their past which is why I attacked you Alvin. And I apologize for that" Jeanette hands him his glasses back and he puts them back on.

"It's alright bro, you were doing it so we could have the tool restore Brittany's body" Alvin hugs his brother. Brittany's gets off her the table and tries to walk. "Ouch, I feel like I have been walking for days" she said. Jeanette gently grabs her arm and puts it over her shoulders. "well, guys I think we should get going because the others must be really worried" Jeanette said. Alvin runs ahead and unlocks the door for the three. Soon they hear foots steps approaching them. There stood Dave, Theodore and Eleanor with tears. "BRITTANY" they run to the chipettes to give her a bear hug. "Ellie, Theo I missed y'all" said Brittany before looking at Dave.

Theodore and Eleanor let go of her as Dave gets on one knee. "Daaaad" Dave picks her up and hugs her.

After a minute, he releases her and she says "well, guys I need to go take a shower which I really need" she then heads to the bathroom leaving everyone. "I can't believe Brittany is with us again, oh this requires a huge celebration so, get ready fellas because tomorrow you all aren't going to school, instead we all are going to the mall to shop for dresses and tuxedos that y'all will need for the prom that I have planed to make next Saturday to celebrate Brittany still being with us. She will be the queen of the prom" Everyone cheers except for Jeanette and Simon. "But Dave, I don't want to miss any assignments" "me neither" said both Simon and Eleanor which annoyed Alvin. "Come on you two don't be such party poopers" Simon and Jeanette ignore his comment. "Both of you down worry, tomorrow I will go to your school to pick up all of your assignment and homework's" Dave said which cheered them both up. However Alvin's good mood was completely ruined. "Thanks a lot you two" he mumbles before heading to his shared room.

3 days later...

The chipmunks and the chipettes were getting ready to go to the prom. Simon who was wearing dark blue tuxedo with a black bow tie, was in his shared room helping Theodore putting on his tie. Theodore was also wearing a tuxedo. His was dark green with a light green tie and red rose on its side. Alvin, who was in the bathroom putting in hair gail, he was wearing a dark red tuxedo with a pink tie and he was the only one who planned on using hair Gail.

Meanwhile with the girls, Jeanette was in her room looking for her favorite hair and she was wearing a purple one shoulder dress and was wearing makeup and she planned to not take her glasses with her. Eleanor who was in the living room speaking with Dave, was wearing a green pouf dress and was also wearing makeup. Brittany was in the bathroom brushing her hair, was wearing a pink sun dress and a red rose attached by her pony tail.

"EVERYONE PLEASE LITEN UP, WE HAVE TO GO NOW OR YOU ALL WILL BE LATE FOR THE PROM" Dave shouted from downstairs. Soon everyone for downstairs and the boys were stunned by the girls looks. "Hey Britt, you look hot" said Alvin which makes her giggle. "Thanks Alvie, you look great to" replied Brittany before kissing him on the cheek. Simon approaches Jeanette and says "uh hey Jean um you look gorgeous" Jeanette reddens before wrapping her right arm his left arm. Theodore was to speechless to say anything. Eleanor knew that he was impressed by her look and says "I can tell that you think I look beautiful huh Theo" the chubby chipmunks before holding hands with her.

They got to Dave's car and made their way to the school. By the way, Dave had told the teachers the good news about Brittany not being dead. Dave had to make up a story about Brittany still being alive and was mistaken for being dead therefore, she was buried alive however, he said that heard screams every night so, he went to the backyard to hear the screaming coming from her grave. Dave told them that he had a weird feeling so, he said he dug and took out the casket and opened to see Brittany alive and well. The whole world was shocked by this, a lot of their fans believed the story but some didn't. Some thought that Brittany was a zombie and others thought that it was clone of her.

Tonight was the first time Brittany went to school in her own body in about 12 days. Now she was going to get to see her teachers and her best friend Laura again.

The chipmunks got to the school and they made their way to the gym were everyone was. When they got there, they were almost runned over by students hugging and asking Brittany questions which took a while for her to get rid of them. "BRITTANY" she hears her name and turns around to see her best friend Laura running to her. They hug each other and she says "Oh Brittany I thought I would never see you again. how are you girl?" she question as she looks at her Brittany's dress.

Brittany gladly tells her "oh I'm good and I missed you to bestie" Laura giggles and was about to say something if the dj hadn't talked first. "ALRIGHT, HOW IS EVERYONE DOING TONIGHT? the crowd roars with cheers. "I SEE A LOT OF HAPPY FACES AND I CAN TELL THAT YOU ALL WANT TO START DANCING WITH THAT SPECIAL SOEMONE" the crowd cheers again. "ANYWAY, THE REASON WHY WE ARE HERE AND THE REASON WHY THIS PROM WAS MADE WAS TO CELEBRATE BRITTANY SEVILLE'S RETURN TO SCHOOL AND A NORMAL LIFE... LETS GIVE IT UP FOR BRITANYYYY" the crowd begins to cheer and chant Brittany's name. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE, IT'S TIME TO DANCE" the gym gets mostly dark and the only light shining was the giant disco hanging from the ceiling.

Brittany grabs Alvin's paw and makes her way to the middle of the crowd. Alvin wraps his arms around her waste as she does the same with his neck.

Simon who gathered all the courage approaches Jeanette. "May I have this dance my lady?" he questions. Jeanette winks at him and accepts.

Theodore who was eating a chocolate bar, approaches Eleanor and questions her "um Ellie do you want to um you know... "Yes Theodore" She happily replied before taking his paw. They start to dance as well.

2 years later...

"Alvin, do you take Brittany as your wife, that you'll love and respect until death separates y'all?" questions the preacher. "HECK YEAH" yelled Alvin and which makes some of the everyone laugh except for Dave who gave him a disapproving look. The preacher also found it amusing and then questions the bride. "and Brittany, do you take as your husband that you will love and respect until death separates y'all?" Brittany glances at Alvin and says "I do" Alvin puts the ring in her finger and she does the same with his. "Very well then, you both are now husband and wife" he looks at Alvin and says "you may kiss the bride" Alvin looks at Brittany's blue eyes and slowly kisser her.

They then begin to walk back however, Alvin tripped on the wire for the microphone the preacher was holding making him hurt his knee. "OOOH SHIIII-""ALVINNN" shouted Dave and everyone everyone begins to laugh.

 **The end**


End file.
